


Friend of a Friend (of a Friend)

by PiningTsukkiEnthusiast



Series: UshiTen Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blind Date, But very very lightly implied, Developing Relationship, F for your teeth, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Nonbinary Ushijima Wakatoshi, UshiTen Week 2020, seriously it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast/pseuds/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast
Summary: Day One:Holidays|Blind Date|Angels/Demons AUWakatoshi doesn’t go on dates.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: UshiTen Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894027
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123
Collections: Ushiten Week 2020





	Friend of a Friend (of a Friend)

**Author's Note:**

> Trying UshiTen week again this year. We'll See What Happens I guess

Wakatoshi doesn’t go on dates.

There’s no point in it, in their humble opinion. It will either be a single date, or a collection of a few, but Wakatoshi has come to terms with the fact that it will end the same way: eventually, they will never speak again. They can’t foresee themself getting married to most of the people they’ve passively found attractive.

“Do you think it’s because your parents got divorced when you were young?” Reon asks. That should probably come across too personal, bordering on rude, but Wakatoshi appreciates his bluntness in delivery. “This whole, _I’ll never get married_ thing? Or do you think that maybe you’re just aromantic?”

Wakatoshi shrugs. They’ve looked into the aromantic spectrum, but it doesn’t seem to fit. They’ve had crushes– many crushes, even, and all of them were certainly romantic. None of them led to any confessions or dates. It wasn’t really about _that_.

The thing about their parents, though; now _that_ might be onto something. It isn’t like they’ve never seen a happily married couple, but the concept still feels so far removed from themself. But that doesn’t seem to be quite it, either.

“I am not aromantic,” they say, mostly certain about that.

“Could it be because you don’t make friends easily, so going _beyond_ friendship feels unrealistic?” Reon muses.

Now, that makes sense.

“People tend to take my quietness as disinterest and my bluntness as being rude.”

Reon hums, understanding. “Do you _want_ to go on a date with someone, Wakatoshi-kun?”

“I am curious about it,” they admit. “But it requires conversation. I do not think I would be able to adequately uphold my end.”

Reon nods slowly, and Wakatoshi can almost see the figurative gears turning in his head. And then, Reon’s eyes brighten, and he smiles at them.

“Don’t worry; I’ve got this.”

This, counterintuitively, is rather worrying to hear.

A week after their conversation, Reon texts Wakatoshi a time and the address of a restaurant in Sendai. Wakatoshi doesn’t fully understand _why_ , but they’re smart enough to understand that they’re supposed to be there at that time. They assume that they’re meeting Reon, until he sends a second text.

> **Reon:** Wear something nice and bring flowers!
> 
> **Reon:** You’re going on a date

And well, Wakatoshi doesn’t think they’re going on a date with _Reon_ , so that leaves them to conclude that they’re going on a date with someone they don’t know.

Despite their reservations, Wakatoshi gets ready for the date. They’re not sure _how_ nice they should dress, so they go with smart casual. A short-sleeve button down, paired with their nicest pair of jeans. Yeah, that seems like it should work.

Flowers are a whole other complication.

Wakatoshi is _extensively_ well-versed in the meanings and intricacies of hanakotoba, which leaves them nervous of sending the wrong message. They don’t know _who_ the intended recipient of the flowers will be, so there’s very little to go off of as far something sweet, but not too serious.

They suppose that pink roses aren’t too attached to any specific meanings, and only giving three shouldn’t be too intense for a blind date. So, they pick out the roses that they want and purchase them.

Deciding on flowers takes longer than they had planned, however, and Wakatoshi finds themself pushing it on the time to arrive at the restaurant. They like to be punctual – preferably, early – so they feel a bit stressed now to get there on time.

But they get there, one minute before the time Reon had sent them. They nod, satisfied with that, and walk inside to claim the table (or join, should their date have been even earlier than them).

“Ushijima, table for two?” Wakatoshi says, and the host checks the books for the reservation.

“Ah, yes. Right this way, Ushijima-san. Is your date meeting you here?”

They nod. “Yes. They should be joining me soon, I believe.”

The host nods and sets down two menus at the table. “Would you like to start off with something to drink, or would you prefer to wait?”

Wakatoshi thinks for a moment. “May I start off with some water?”

“Of course. Just one moment.”

Wakatoshi sets the roses on the table beside the menu and folds their hands. They’re fidgeting, a little restless and a lot nervous for what’s to come. It isn’t that they don’t trust Reon– they do. Reon knows Wakatoshi better than any of their friends, understands how to talk to them, and somehow understands what Wakatoshi is saying when they reply.

It’s not something that they’re used to, and that’s what’s really making them nervous.

Their blunt honesty has never gotten them very far, socially.

When footsteps approach the table, Wakatoshi sits up, prepared to say hello. It’s only the host with a pitcher of water, however. They put down one for Wakatoshi and fill up a glass for their mysterious date as well, and then leave without a word.

Silently, Wakatoshi is grateful. They don’t think they can handle _words_ right now.

Sipping on water is a great distraction from sitting alone at a table for two, but they don’t want to down the entire glass while they wait. As it nears ten minutes, Wakatoshi considers texting Reon to ask if he knows what is taking their date so long.

But then, the chair in front of them is being pulled out, and a man is sitting down, a little out of breath.

“Hello, I’m so sorry that I’m late!” he begins, grinning already. “Tendou Satori! Traffic was terrible!”

“It’s only ten minutes,” Wakatoshi replies easily. It isn’t something they’d hold against anyone; the only reason that they were getting antsy was due to the uncertainty that their date would show up. “Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

“Yes! Reon has told me _so much_ about you!” Tendou says. He’s very animated– hand gestures, big facial expressions. Wakatoshi doesn’t think they’ve ever spoken to someone like this.

They hum and take a sip of their water. “He has neglected to mention anything of you,” they reply bluntly.

Tendou laughs, loud at first, until he seems to remember himself and reel it in, just a little. “That’s okay! Really, I’m a friend of a friend. I know Semi Eita!”

Wakatoshi searches their memory for a moment, then nods. They remember Semi.

“I see.” They remember the flowers and pick them up, holding them across the table. “I brought these, for you.”

Tendou’s eyes widen and he somehow grins even wider. “That’s so nice! I really appreciate it. Oh– should we order something to drink? Thanks for getting us water, by the way!”

Wakatoshi nods. “We can order drinks, yes. I thought that water was the safest choice, without knowing what you like.”

“I’ll probably just get iced tea,” Tendou muses, flipping the menu over in search of the beverages. “That’s usually good with anything…”

Wakatoshi hums in agreement. They flip over the menu as well, but they keep glancing up at Tendou. He’s not an unattractive man, though he does look… unusual. Not in a bad way. Just– different. Good different? Perhaps.

Wakatoshi doesn’t really know or care about what is _good_ and _bad_ different. They just know they’ve never seen anyone who looks like Tendou, and that they find him incredibly interesting to look at. The angles of his face, his eyes, the shape of his mouth, his upturned nose…

“Ushijima-kun,” Tendou says in a singsong voice. Wakatoshi startles; they somehow missed that Tendou had looked back at them. “You’re staring.”

“Apologies,” they say quickly, eyes snapping down to their menu.

“It’s alright. I know I’m not exactly the vision of loveliness or anything; it’s alright if I’m not what you were expecting for a date,” he tells them.

Wakatoshi’s brows draw together, and they look back up at him. “You’re not,” they reply, “because I didn’t have any expectations.”

Tendou blinks, and then he laughs, surprised but genuine. “Well, that makes one of us! But don’t worry, you seem to be meeting all the expectations set!”

“I am sorry for staring,” Wakatoshi repeats. “I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. You’re just…” They look at Tendou’s face again, and no words seem to come to mind to describe him.

Tendou doesn’t say anything, doesn’t push for Wakatoshi to finish their sentence. He just tilts his head, smiling soft and curious.

“Aesthetically interesting,” is what Wakatoshi settles on.

“That might be the strangest yet most sincere compliment anyone’s ever given me,” Tendou muses. “Thank you, Ushijima-kun. You’re pretty aesthetically interesting yourself.”

Wakatoshi gives him a wobbly smile before returning their gaze to the menu.

When the waiter arrives, they both order iced tea and turn down the idea of an appetizer. Tendou says that he doesn’t have the biggest appetite, and Wakatoshi just isn’t the biggest fan of the options on the menu.

The waiter leaves, and they return to quiet, flipping through the menu in search of their entrees. It’s only quiet for a moment, however, because Tendou speaks up.

“So, Ushijima-kun! Reon tells me that you play volleyball?”

Wakatoshi nods. “I play for the Schweiden Adlers, yes.”

“Wow! A pro! I haven’t caught any pro games in _forever_ – I used to play in high school, but now I’m a chocolatier and working on opening up a bakery.”

“What position did you play?” Volleyball… such a safe and easy topic.

“Wing spiker through junior high, and then in high school I was a middle blocker! You’re an outside hitter, right?”

“Yes.” Wakatoshi wants to ask questions too, but they’re no good at leading conversations. They want to know more, but…

Words. It’s hard to find the right words to express their thoughts and curiosities. They take a small but deep breath; it’s best to avoid getting frustrated over something like this. Especially in front of a stranger who may not understand.

“Is that how you know Reon?” Tendou continues. He seems unbothered by Wakatoshi’s lack of words, just sips his iced tea, and continues along.

“Yes, we went to high school together, and we played on the team.” Right, Reon. Someone they both know. “How do you know him?”

“Well, like I said, through Semisemi!” Ah, right, he’d already mentioned. “I met Semi in uni – you all went to high school together, isn’t that right? – and we were dormmates in our second year. We almost killed each other in the first month, but afterwards, we were best friends! Anyways, Semi introduced me to Reon!”

Wakatoshi hums; they didn’t expect such a thorough answer, but they appreciate it. They find it’s nice to listen to Tendou talk. Maybe it’s his expressiveness, the way he talks with his whole body. Or maybe, it’s the way that he says everything like it’s super important and _you gotta hear this_! Wakatoshi doesn’t know anything except that they are hanging on to Tendou’s every word.

“I met Reon and Semi in high school, yes,” Wakatoshi confirms. “We all were on the volleyball team together. Reon was my best friend, but I got along well enough with Semi and the others in our year. We’ve all kept in touch.”

“That’s so nice,” Tendou says, like he really means it. “I didn’t have many friends in high school– certainly none that have followed me into adulthood! But I don’t mind, because I met Semisemi and a lot of other great people!”

Wakatoshi nods, empathetic. Were Reon not so understanding and patient, they fear that they may have spent the duration of their high school career as the _odd one out_ , so to speak.

“You guys went to Shiratorizawa, right?” Tendou asks, continuing on with his quest for knowledge.

“Yes, we were all there on athletic scholarships,” Wakatoshi says.

“Man, I almost went to Shiratorizawa! Isn’t that wild! But my family moved prefects.”

“Oh.” That’s certainly interesting. Absently, Wakatoshi wonders what about their life may have been different, had Tendou been a part of it sooner. “What made you move back to Miyagi?”

“University, at first. Now, I’m here for my bakery! All my connections are here,” Tendou explains. “Hey! What’s kept you in Miyagi all this time? Did you ever try living anywhere else, playing any other teams?”

Wakatoshi shakes their head. “I was in Tokyo briefly, during the preparations for the twenty-sixteen Olympics. Other than that, I’ve stayed around the Sendai area.”

“No place like home?”

“Something like that, I suppose.” Wakatoshi smiles, their first full and genuine smile of the evening. “Besides, all of my connections are here as well.”

“Big athlete like you?” Tendou says, eyes going comically wide. “Nah, you don’t need the connections. You could go anywhere.”

“I suppose that’s true,” Wakatoshi agrees.

Tendou opens his mouth, probably with another question, but before he can speak, the waiter is back. They each order something small but filling, and once the waiter is gone, they turn back to each other.

“You know, I read once that it’s a good sign if you find yourself getting interrupted by the waiter on your first date!” Tendou declares. “Because it means you’re having consistent conversation, and you’re not super relieved that the waiter came and broke any awkwardness in the air.”

Wakatoshi hums. They suppose that makes sense.

“Oh! Unless you were relieved just then, and then– oh, god, I’ll stop talking.” Tendou buries his face in his hands. “Sorry, I’m actually nervous.”

“Really?” Nothing about Tendou’s body language conveys what Wakatoshi would recognize as nervousness, but they understand. “As am I.”

“You are?” Tendou peaks up, cheeks red (but not so much as his hair). “I never would’ve guessed! You look so calm and collected!”

Wakatoshi gives him a confused look. “This is just my face.”

“Ah! Of course, of course. Sorry, I don’t mean to– ahh! See, nervous.”

Wakatoshi nods sympathetically. “I understand. But I was not relieved to see the waiter, rest assured. I enjoy listening to you speak.”

Tendou’s face does, well, _something_ , and Wakatoshi doesn’t know how to explain it. They just know that the reaction is more surprised and flattered than it should be, as if Tendou doesn’t get to hear that very often.

“That’s– thank you, Ushijima-kun, that’s very kind.” He gives a slightly watery smile and looks down at the table. “Wow, you just rendered me speechless. That’s a little ironic.”

Wakatoshi breathes a quiet laugh. “Yes, I suppose that it is.”

Conversation continues to flow as they await their meals. While Wakatoshi still carries the minority of the exchange, they’re giving at _least_ thirty percent. That’s much higher a percent than they have to offer with most non-Reon people.

When the food arrives, conversation stops in favor of eating. They both appear to have at least enough table manners to not talk with their mouths full.

Wakatoshi can’t believe how much they look forward to finishing their food and going back to listening to Tendou, but they force themself not to eat too fast. That would be rude, and it might upset their stomach. Neither of those things seem ideal for a first date.

_First date…_ Silently, Wakatoshi wonders if there will be a second. Even if it’s just a platonic outing, that would be alright. They find that they enjoy Tendou’s company in a way that they’ve never experienced before. Even now, sitting in silence as they eat, the air is light and comfortable.

Where others would usually criticize Wakatoshi for being too blunt, Tendou appreciates their directness. Where some get frustrated with Wakatoshi’s inability to carry a conversation, Tendou simply continues to talk until they re-click.

Not to mention that Tendou is beautiful. There’s no other word for it. He’s unlike anyone that Wakatoshi has ever seen before, and they are completely confident in their analysis that Tendou Satori is beautiful.

When the meal is finished, Wakatoshi isn’t sure what comes next.

“Should we split the bill?” they ask, nerves resurfacing in the face of uncertainty.

“Sure!” Tendou smiles and waves down the waiter to ask for the bill. “Hey, uh… I don’t wanna be too forward, but– do you want to do something after this? Before we part ways?”

Wakatoshi is relieved to hear that, to hear that Tendou isn’t ready for the date to end yet. They nod. “Did you have anything in particular in mind?”

Tendou hums in thought. “I do know this quiet little park, but it might be empty. We can just grab drinks somewhere more public if that’s more comfortable for you.”

“Tendou-kun, I mean no offense, but look at me. I think I would feel safe enough in your care, if we were alone in a park.”

Tendou laughs, like the reply surprises him. “Okay, fair enough, Buff Volleyball Player-san.”

“If you’re alright with it, I wouldn’t mind sitting outside and talking some more.”

He smiles. “Then, that’s what we’ll do!”

The park is indeed empty; it’s serene, lovely in the sunset. Wakatoshi finds a place on the grass to sit, and Tendou sits beside them.

“How did you get into chocolatier–” Wakatoshi stops in the middle of their question, realizing that there’s no verb form for _chocolatier_. Their face warms up. Already off to a bad start in trying to carry some of the conversation.

Tendou just laughs, looking fond and amused. “Well, I’ve always loved chocolate! My favorite thing in the world is chocolate ice cream. I watched some baking shows, and a lot of people would temper chocolate? And there were so many cool creations, I just _had_ to try it. I was starting to get pretty decent at it during university, but I wanted to learn more. I really like it! So, I declared my major and started to do it seriously.”

Wakatoshi smiles. That sounds right, even if they’ve only known Tendou for a few hours now. “That’s nice, to be able to find something that you truly enjoy.”

“Do you enjoy volleyball?” Tendou asks.

“I do.” They haven’t always, but when they remember why they started… they do.

“How’d you start playing?”

“My dad taught me when I was young; he used to play professionally as well. He taught me how to play so that my mother and grandmother wouldn’t try to _fix_ my left-handedness, and I enjoyed it enough to continue.”

Tendou nods as he listens. He pulls his knees up to his chest and leans his head on them. “Ushijima-kun, I find it hard to imagine anyone wanting to _fix_ anything about you.”

A small pang goes through Wakatoshi’s chest, and they look away. “There are a lot of things that my mother and grandmother would like to fix about me.”

“But not your dad?”

“My dad and I didn’t get to see each other for many years, after his divorce from my mother,” Wakatoshi begins. “But we’ve reconnected recently and… yes. Not my dad. He’s very supportive.”

“That’s good,” Tendou says. “Even if it’s a little late, it’s good to have a family member in your corner.”

Wakatoshi nods. “What about your family?”

“Well, my parents both died while I was in junior high– car accident, that’s why I moved prefects. My aunt took care of me during high school, and she has always been the foundation of my support system. Really, I owe her everything. I have a couple other aunts, but they’re not quite so involved, and the rest of my family, I just never got the chance to know.”

“I’m sorry to hear about your parents,” Wakatoshi says. “It must have been difficult to lose them at a young age.”

“It was,” Tendou agrees, “but I grew. Just like you seem to have grown, despite what was thrown against you.”

“Growth happens when you are uncomfortable.”

Tendou stretches his legs back out and inches closer to Wakatoshi. “Do you think that aliens are real?”

It’s quite the change of topic, but Wakatoshi is hardly fazed.

“Yes,” they say, completely certain. “I think it’s ridiculous to assume that in a vast universe, we are the only ones who exist.”

Tendou nods. “Yeah, that’s what I think, too.”

There’s a beat of silence, and Tendou inches closer once more.

“Ushijima-kun.”

Wakatoshi looks at him curiously. “Yes?”

“May– may I kiss you?”

The answer is a big, emphatic _yes_ , but first, Wakatoshi has to ask, “Were the aliens the deciding factor in your consideration of kissing me?”

“Of course they were,” Tendou jokes. “I can’t just go around kissing nonbelievers, Ushijima-kun. That would make me a hypocrite, or something.”

Wakatoshi laughs, quiet and full. Their eyes crinkle and their lips part in a soft smile. “Yes, of course. I shouldn’t be surprised.”

When they reopen their eyes, they find Tendou, gaping and blushing up a storm.

“Tendou-kun?”

Tendou shakes himself out of his reverie. “Sorry, you’re just– _wow_. When you smile, and when you laugh, it’s like I found treasure.”

Wakatoshi wets their lips, partly out of nerves and partly out of anticipation of what’s to come. “Tendou-kun.”

“Yeah?”

“You may kiss me.”

“Y-yeah, okay.”

Tendou scoots over the rest of the way and brings a hand to Wakatoshi’s cheek, holding them tenderly. His eyes fall closed as he leans in, and when Wakatoshi feels his breath on their lips, they find themself following suit. Their lips meet, soft and a little uncertain. It’s a process, a learning curve, as it always is when kissing someone new.

They part, just for a moment, before they’re each leaning in again for a second kiss. Longer, a little harder, a lot surer. Wakatoshi lifts a hand up to Tendou’s shoulder, thumb tracing lightly up the side of his neck. Tendou’s breath hitches, and he kisses Wakatoshi deeper, just for a moment before pulling away.

Their foreheads rest together for a moment, Tendou’s thumb caressing Wakatoshi’s cheekbone.

“You’re very beautiful, Tendou-kun.”

Tendou squeaks and moves so that his face is hiding against Wakatoshi’s shoulder. “Yeah, well– okay. You, too.”

Wakatoshi laughs softly and moves to wrap their arm around him. “Thank you.”

“How was the date?” Reon asks the next morning.

Wakatoshi hums. “I like him. And I think that he likes me.”

“Good!” Reon smiles brightly and leans across the table to pat Wakatoshi’s hands. “Is there a second date in your future?”

“We have tentatively scheduled one for next week,” Wakatoshi reports. “And we’ve exchanged numbers in the case that we need to change plans.”

“I feel so proud of you! I’m so glad that it went well.”

“What made you decide to set me up with Tendou-kun?”

Reon leans back and shakes his head. “Well, you were worried that you don’t talk enough. Tendou sometimes worries that he talks too much. I thought the two of you might make a good conversational pair.”

Wakatoshi nods slowly. That makes sense, they think.

“I’m glad that you did.”

“As am I, if it means getting to see you this happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/lovingyachi) and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and other shit


End file.
